The present invention relates to an image processing device, and more particularly, to an image processing device and an image processing method for displaying an image, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
In recent years, imaging devices such as digital still cameras or digital video cameras (e.g., camera-integrated recorders) for imaging a subject such as a person or an animal to generate image data and recording the image data as image content have been used. Also, an imaging device capable of determining a plurality of thus recorded image contents as one group according to a user's preference and performing content management (e.g., management in a photographing date unit) in the determined group unit has been proposed. For example, the content management can be performed by determining a plurality of image contents associated with one another as one group.
A number of reproduction apparatuses for displaying the thus recorded image contents have been proposed. For example, there is a reproduction apparatus for performing image advancing by user manipulation using a manipulation member and sequentially displaying a plurality of images. Also, there is a reproduction apparatus in which a user changes a posture of the reproduction apparatus to change displayed content of a display unit.
For example, an information processing device for obtaining a movement amount or a rotation amount of a body and instructing, for example, to scroll displayed content of a display unit according to the amount has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
According to the above-described related art, the displayed content of the display unit can be changed by changing the posture of a device, making it possible for a user to easily perform a changing manipulation in a state in which the user holds the device by hand.
Here, in the case in which desired image content is displayed when the content management is performed in the group unit, for example, selection of a group to which the desired image content belongs and sequential display of image contents belonging to the group is assumed to be performed. However, image display switching and the change of the posture of the device for performing the display switching are assumed not to correspond to each other according to the type of image content belonging to each group. In this case, when a plurality of images associated with one another belonging to the same group is displayed, each image is assumed not to be easily viewed.
In the light of the foregoing, it is desirable to display each image to be easily viewed when a plurality of images associated with one another are displayed.